The present invention concerns a crane controller, a crane, in particular a cargo crane, having such a crane controller, and a vehicle having a crane of that kind.
All cranes have an operating mode in which the crane geometry (that is to say, the relative position of the crane arms with respect to each other in a plane or relative to a crane column) and the pivotal position of the crane arms together with the crane column relative to a crane base can be freely selected by a user. The user can alter the relative position of the crane arms and pivot the crane arms together with the crane column relative to the crane base, for example, by actuation of operating elements. In the background, the operation of the crane is monitored by safety devices which intervene upon actuation of operating elements by the user, which lead to a safety-critical state. For example, the stability of the crane can be monitored.
Cranes of the general kind set forth are also already known, in which the crane controller has a first operating mode in which the crane can be freely operated by a user by control commands and a second operating mode which can be activated by the user and in which the crane geometry is variable in a predetermined sequence of movements by the crane controller. The second operating mode serves to bring the crane in predetermined fashion from a parking position into a working position, or to bring the crane in a predetermined manner from a possibly predetermined working position into the parking position.
Those cranes of the general kind set forth have a dead man's switch as an operating element, which is to be constantly pressed to activate the second operating mode and to maintain the second operating mode.